dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Awakening
Awakening (吹き荒れる真の力!!セルジュニア粉砕, Fukiareru Shin no Pawa!! Seru Junia Funsai), previously titled The Unleashing, is the twentieth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred eighty-fifth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on May 12, 1993. Its original American air date was December 13, 2000. Summary Enraged with Cell for killing the good-natured Android 16, and the Cell Juniors' beating of his friends and father, Gohan's hidden power erupts, transforming him into a second level of Super Saiyan, later called Super Saiyan 2. Throughout Gohan's transformation, Cell remains unphased and even taunts Gohan with making the same mistake as Future Trunks by powering up. The Cell Juniors then turn their attention back to the Z Fighters, and continue their assault. This angers Gohan further, causing his energy to crackle. Cell then notices this unusual power up and he eventually encourages Gohan to "let it all go". Gohan's massive power output upon unleashing the form disables all electronic devices, including the ZTV equipment. After the dust settles, Super Saiyan 2 Gohan approaches Cell. After going through the initial shock of Gohan's transformation, Cell calms down and decides that this would make a good game fighting him. However, after declaring "No games", Gohan takes back the Senzu Beans that Cell had stolen from Krillin earlier in a speed fast enough to catch Cell off-guard. After avoiding Cell's attempt to reclaim the beans, Gohan suddenly appears next to a Cell Jr. The Cell Jr., after being briefly shocked, gives Gohan a malicous smile and lunges at him, only for Gohan to step out of the way and decapitate the Cell Jr. with one swift blow, much to the astonishment of Cell and the Z Fighters present. Gohan then continues to destroy all the Cell Juniors effortlessly, and leaves the Senzu Beans with Future Trunks to be given to the injured Z Fighters. After saving his friends from the vicious Cell Juniors, Gohan is prepared to face Cell himself. Battles *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Seven Cell Juniors Techniques used *Blasting Beam - Used by Cell Jr. to attack Gohan and an unconscious Krillin. Carrying Krillin, Gohan swiftly dodges the attack at the last second. *Explosive Wave - Used twice by Gohan to repel the Cell Juniors. *Destructo Disk - Used by a Cell Jr. against Gohan, but the young Saiyan easily dodges it. *Kamehameha - Used by a Cell Jr. against Gohan, inflicting no damage. *Special Beam Cannon - Used by a Cell Jr. against Gohan, inflicting no damage. *Tri-Beam - Used by two Cell Juniors against Gohan, inflicting no damage. *Continuous Energy Bullet - Used by Gohan when he fires Ki Blasts out of his aura to hinder the Cell Juniors. *Quiet Rage - A rush attack used by Gohan to destroy the remaining Cell Juniors. Trivia *Gohan actually kills eight Cell Juniors in this episode, even though Cell only creates seven of them. This is most likely an error in production. *Caroni, Pirozhki, and Miss Piiza do not appear in this episode at all, but they are back in the next episode. Gallery Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes